Autonomous mobile robots can be operated in environments to perform tasks such as floor cleaning, lawn mowing, or patrolling. In addition to including systems for performing these tasks, autonomous mobile robots can house drive mechanisms that propel the robots autonomously through their environments. As the robots autonomously move, the drive mechanisms can be controlled to maneuver the robots about obstacles in the environments.